Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a coating device, in particular, to a biphasic (hot and cold) coating device.
Related Art
Nowadays, skincare and healthcare become important with the improvement in living quality in residential places. For example, personal skincare apparatuses are developed such that users can freely operate these apparatuses in their living places, in conjunction with lotions, body care products, skincare products, or other cosmetics to provide skincare effects. As a result, users can enjoy professional skincare services in their own living places as in the beauty centers.
Undoubtedly, ultrasonic beauty care apparatuses are one of the most popular beauty care instruments. The ultrasonic beauty care apparatuses can provide oscillation to the skincare products to divide the bulk skincare products into small particles, such that the small particles can be absorbed by user's skin easily and the skincare effect of the skincare products can be improved.
However, the conventional beauty care apparatuses can only provide a simple vibration effect and perform limited effect for the skin to absorb skin care products. Therefore, how to improve the efficiency of the beauty care apparatuses and/or the medical auxiliary apparatuses becomes an issue for related personnel.
Next, during applying beauty products to the skin of a client, the therapist has to be in contact with the client. The physical contact might result in the discomfort and damaging of the therapist's physique. In addition, carrying out the application of the beauty products without any auxiliary equipment is physically demanding, time consuming and less hygienic.